Fred Jones, Sr.
For the original incarnation of the Jones patriarch, see Skip Jones. :For the birth father of Fred Jones, Jr., see Brad Chiles. , season 2, episode 26. | affiliation= Professor Pericles (formerly) | family= Fred Jones, Jr. (illegally adopted son) | firstapp= : | actor= Gary Cole }} Fred Jones, Sr. was the corrupt mayor of Crystal Cove and the 'surrogate' father of Fred Jr. On the surface, he seemed to only care more about making money from the town's mysteries rather than solving them, which conflicted with his son, contributing to an already awkward relationship. In reality, this was a cover for a much darker and obsessed personality, one who had gone to great lengths to complete the Planispheric Disk. He forced the original Mystery Incorporated to leave Crystal Cove and bargained away the guardianship of the son of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. Physical appearance Fred Sr. is a tall, middle-aged, Caucasian male, with dark hair, and a square jaw. As mayor, he wore a black suit and red tie. He also wears black-framed, teal-tinted glasses. Personality Mayor Jones was a loyal stereotype of a selfish and greedy political opportunist. He would do almost anything to make Crystal Cove into a tourist hotspot. He took any of the paranormal and bizarre events that happened in Crystal Cove as an opportunity to promote the town's popularity regardless of the consequences and thus, he would willingly turn a blind eye in favor of reaping the benefits that they bring until it was too late. , season 1, episode 21. In turn, his relationship with his son had become turbulent at best, with Fred Jr. slowly (but surely) realizing how selfish his (adopted) father really was. His attempts at proving himself a mystery solver in Mayor Jones had failed. , season 1, episode 24. Despite his demeanor, Mayor Jones is shown to actually care very much for his adoptive son. A minor example was when Sheriff Stone overzealously told Fred Jr. to "stop wasting our time, punk", Fred Sr. immediately gave Stone a piercing glare that forced an apology out of him. Another example was when he launched a local tiki bar not just to generate profits, but to also aid Fred Jr. in his attempts to woo Daphne (and hopefully gain grandchildren). When he realized that he and his friends had discovered another piece of the planispheric disc after escaping from Darrow Mansion, Fred Sr. was shown to have a saddened expression, most likely because he did not want Fred to become involved in what he was up to. When he was masquerading as the Freak of Crystal Cove, despite the possibility of making a clean getaway, he stopped and saved Fred Jr. from falling to a possibly fatal death. When imprisoned, Mayor Jones was more than willing to help Fred and his friends with their convoluted scheme to outfox the original Mystery Incorporated and steal their own disc pieces. And when the current Myster Inc. entered Scooby's mind, the good version of Mayor Jones admitted that despite everything, Fred was always the most important aspect of his life. In the new alternative timeline the gang made, Fred Jones, Sr. is portrayed as a kind and good man. He is now the coach and principal, and never has been mayor. He tells Fred Jr. that he had always thought of other students as his children but that young Fred has always been special to him. History Early life He came to Crystal Cove in search of the Planispheric Disk. , season 1, episode 26. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one He told his son that there was more to life than traps, and later was momentarily shocked after Daphne showed the mysterious locket. , season 1, episode 1. He refused to pick up Fred and the others from Gatorsburg because he had gotten comfortable in his recliner. , season 1, episode 2. He confronted George Avocados and asked Fred Jr. to copy campaign flyers. A campaign scandal involving George Avocados's father forced him to drop out. In his final moments as acting mayor of Crystal Cove, Jones appointed Scooby as head of affairs of Crystal Cove's pizza departments. , season 1, episode 3. He refused to close down the beach to protect people from the Man-Crab. , season 1, episode 4. He insisted Fred Jr. get tutoring in civics, and he wanted to exploit the 'spookified' kids for publicity. , season 1, episode 5. He let the Hex Girls hold a new venue. , season 7. He asked that the Gnome be investigated for publicity purposes. , season 1, episode 8. He was present when a Humungonaut tore down his Tiki Tub restaurant. , season 1, episode 9. He dropped Fred Jr. off at Darrow University and told him to visit his old fraternity. , season 1, episode 12. He headed off the kids' investigation of a Cicada Creature victim, and later anticipated getting pictures when they were attacked. , season 1, episode 13. He was present at the rebuilt Tiki Tub when the Wild Brood came in. , season 1, episode 15. He was caught up 'in the love' of Aphrodite and danced with Sheriff Bronson Stone. , season 1, episode 16. He spied on the kids as they left the ruins of Darrow Mansion and is shown to be somewhat solemn about their discovery. , season 1, episode 17. He showed Mr. Wang around town and went with him to a dinner party hosted by the Blakes. , season 1, episode 18. He asked the gang's help in solving the Manticore problem at the amusement park, and he was caught searching Fred's room by Velma for their piece of the Planispheric Disk. He was badly frightened in his own home by the haunting of the Shadowy Figure who was later revealed to be Professor Pericles and lost his piece of the Planispheric Disk to him. , season 1, episode 23. He fired Sheriff Stone when he thought a vigilante ghost would do a better job for free. In his Freak of Crystal Cove persona, he was on top of the old Spanish church watching the kids go away after Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams revealed the old Mystery, Inc.'s true fate. (Pawn of Shadows) When Sheriff Bronson Stone and the parents arrived upon the Freak of Crystal Cove's defeat, Fred unmasked the Freak to be Mayor Fred Jones Sr. upon figuring out himself. Fred Jones Sr. threatened the original Mystery, Incorporated and hunted down the current gang for their own piece of the disk. He also revealed that Fred wasn't his real son and that he was actually the son of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, much to Fred's anger. As Fred walks away, Bronson quotes to Mayor Fred Jones Sr. "say it isn't so." Season two The Gang told him about the plan about the Planispheric Disks and he agreed to help them by taking the real pieces in custody. (Wrath of the Krampus) The Gang later met the good part of him, trapped in the waiting room due to the curse. While the curse had corrupted Mayor Dad and made him cold and unloving toward Fred, the good side admitted that Fred was the best thing about his life, and had always thought of him as an actual son who he's proud of. Fred Jr. thus finally was able to forgive his adoptive father. (Nightmare in Red) Mayor Jones was eaten alive by the Evil Entity when it came to the surface of the town, witnessed by Fred. Post-Nibiru Fred Jones, Sr. was revealed to be the principal at Crystal Cove High School, as well as the head soccer coach. Since he has never had any children himself, he saw the alumni of the school as his own children and as such, he tended to act as fatherly figure to them - he seemed to see Fred as his favorite student, telling him straight up that he saw Fred as the closest he has to a son. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. ** 102. ** 103. ** 104. ** 105. ** 106. ** 107. ** 108. ** 109. ** 112. ** 113. ** 115. ** 116. ** 117. (no lines) ** 118. ** 121. ** 123. ** 124. ** 125. (flashback, no lines) ** 126. ** 213. ** 222. (dream) ** 224. (no lines) ** 226. In other languages See also * Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. References Category:Coaches Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Culprits Category:Darrow University students Category:Mayors Category:Opening victims Category:Principals Category:Parents Category:Redeemed villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters